Three Times Danny Watched, and One Time He Didn't
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: warning: slash. don't like? Don't read.       don't know what genres


**Living Room**

Danny stood in the door way of the living room with his eyes fixed on Tom. He'd arrived home to find that Harry and Dougie had gone somewhere, leaving him and Tom alone. It was a stinking hot day and Tom was lying on the couch shirtless. He flicked through the stations on the TV, stopping every so often to watch a few seconds of whatever was on. His hand moved up and rubbed over his chest. This was probably just a motion out of boredom but Danny felt sparks run through his body. He licked his lips and darted up to his bedroom, locking the door and lying on his bed. He hated when the little things that Tom did made him go crazy.

* * *

**IPod**

_Damn! Must have left it in Tom's room._ Danny thought as he searched his room for his IPod. He walked out of his room and down the hallway. Stopping at Tom's door he went to knock when he saw that the door was open just a fraction. He peered in and gasped. Tom was lying in bed, left hand running across his chest, occasionally tweaking his nipples. His right hand was under the covers but Danny could clearly make out what it was doing. He knew he should go but his eyes were transfixed on Tom. The way his head rolled back, sweat sticking his hair to his face. The way he shut his eyes as his pace became a little faster. The way he bit his lip just as a moan escaped. The way he started to get more frantic in his movements as the pleasure became more intense. Everything Tom did was making Danny hard and his hand was now rubbing his erection through his trousers. As Tom came, pleasure marking his face and moaning loudly, Danny fled to his room to take care of himself.

* * *

**Wrong**

He knew it was wrong but he didn't really care. Unaware of his presence Tom moved closer to Giovanna until their bodies collided and then they were kissing, hastily moving toward the bed until they had fallen down. Danny didn't care if Gio got naked, no that wouldn't worry him. What he really wanted to see was Tom. The muscles that flexed with every movement, the way sweat beaded on his skin, the way his hair stuck to his face, the noises he made. Danny knew this was so wrong but...Tom's shirt was thrown to the floor and he traced that toned chest with his eyes. Then his trousers were gone, boxers discarded and Danny was now in pure heaven. Tom in all his naked glory right there for Danny to see. He shook his head, turned away from the study and went back to his bedroom.

* * *

**Movies**

Danny couldn't believe it. He was actually going to the movies with Tom. Well, it wasn't like they hadn't been before, but this time it was different. This was the first time they had gone since Danny had figured out that he had feelings for Tom. They got their tickets and snacks, and walked in. As the movie started Danny was watching Tom from the corner of his eye. He licked his lips and tried to control himself but the way that Tom would lick his fingers every now and then after having some popcorn was irresistible. It was only ten minutes into the movie when Danny put his arm around the back of Tom's seat. Nothing unusual, they always did that. He couldn't even remember what the movie was about, or even what it was called and he didn't care. He turned to look at Tom who was engrossed in the film. A second later Tom turned to see Danny staring at him.

"What?" he whispered. Danny shook his head and turned back to the screen. "Pass the Maltesers," Tom whispered into Danny's ear, making him jump. Quickly Danny passed the Maltesers but his hand brushed Tom's chest and he gasped only loud enough for Tom to hear. Tom looked at him oddly. Danny bit his lip then quickly looked around, everybody was so transfixed on the movie and it wasn't even exciting. Turning back he was met with Tom's steady gaze. Without thinking he leant in and pecked Tom's lips. Tom gave him a little smile before turning back to the screen but put his hand on the arm rest, palm up, almost as if inviting Danny to hold his hand. When Danny didn't take his hand Tom moved it closer. Danny slowly raised his hand and entwined their fingers. His heart was beating fast and hard. A few minutes passed then Danny let go of Tom's hand and slid it along his thigh, seeing how far he could go. He though Tom wouldn't respond, he was getting closer and closer. Then as he ran his hand over Tom's crotch and he moved, and Danny swore he thrust up into his hand. He pulled his hand back then tried back, this time with more pressure. He stroked Tom through his jeans, feeling him get hard, thinking how good it was but how much better it would be if he could touch bare flesh. Tom's hand shot out and grabbed Danny's wrist, stopping him. Then he guided Danny's hand until his fingertips were sliding into the top of his jeans then he dropped his hand away from Danny's. Danny sat there for a moment, amazed at what had just happened. Tom looked over to him and winked before placing a kiss on his lips. Danny plunged his hand into Tom's jeans and was ready to feel boxer shorts but was surprised to be met with bare flesh. Now he really was in heaven. He took Tom's cock and started to pump it, loving the way he tried to hide the pleasure. After a moment Tom turned and buried his head in Danny's shoulder, biting Danny's shirt to suppress the moan that was rising in his throat. He bucked his hips, thrusting into Danny's grip. Though he'd never been with Tom he knew enough from watching that Tom was close. His hold tightened just a fraction, his pace increased and then Tom was biting Danny's shoulder, grasping onto his shirt and trying to drown the moans of pleasure that were on the tip of his tongue. Then he shut his eyes tight, bit harder, held on tighter and came. Danny smiled; he could feel the bite marks in his shoulder and Tom's shaky hand on his chest. He took his hand from Tom's pants and went to search for a napkin that he knew was around somewhere but Tom grabbed his hand and with a smirk he began to lick his cum off Danny's fingers. Danny's eyes grew wide and he took a sharp intake of breath. His cock was straining against his jeans; it was getting to the point of painful. Tom looked down to Danny's crotch then motioned towards the door. Then with smirks on their faces they bolted out of the cinema.


End file.
